


Out of the Darkness

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TLJ Backstory Fix [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Character Development, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Finn/Rey Incoming, Fix-It, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Past Torture, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Subplot Darkpilot, Tags May Change, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke Skywalker never thought of killing Ben Solo, but Ben fell anyway. Now, six years later, Rey persuades Luke to reenter the fray. They do — and Rey, among other things, puts together the pieces as to how Ben fell...
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: TLJ Backstory Fix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Return From Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The trek up to the top of the cliff on Ach-To was challenging, even though it wasn’t anything that Rey hadn’t done before. After all, she had done similar things on Jakku, as a scavenger; she was no stranger to heights, at least. Even as she made her way to the top, she couldn’t help but wonder what to expect when she met Luke Skywalker for the first time. To think that she had thought he was a myth. It was something to tell Finn, she thought, when she got back. 

Finn. She could feel her chest being squeezed in a vise. She could still remember his screaming when Kylo had burnt him — burnt him with the crossguards of his ridiculous saber. Scarring him with the Skywalker lightsaber — a lightsaber that hadn’t called out to him, she thought, but her — had been too good for him after what he’d done. 

She wondered what Finn was doing now. If he was recovering from his injuries. Injuries that he had got defending her. Her, of all people. Had anyone defended her, she wondered, in her life? Asked if she was okay? Come back for her?

It dawned on her that Finn was the first person who had done these things. Her first friend. Her first. 

She’d have to thank him, when she got back. 

She reached the top, and it was there that she saw the man in the hood. The tan cloak. Even as he turned around, lowered his hood, Rey felt her breathing hitch. This was Luke Skywalker. This was the Jedi Master she’d heard stories about, who had defeated the Empire. 

”Hello, Rey,” he said. 

”Master Skywalker,” Rey said. 

She walked towards him, hand extended to hand him the Skywalker lightsaber. The legacy lightsaber, she couldn’t help but think. “I thought I’d return this to you,” she said. “It is yours, after all.”

Master Skywalker took the lightsaber from her hand, weighing it in his own hands. Then, “I remember when Obi-Wan gave me this. How did you get that?”

”Maz Kanata had it,” Rey said. 

”Of course she did.” Master Skywalker paused. “I felt you across the galaxy, Rey. You stood your ground. You’re talented, strong — but you have a lot to learn.”

”I know.” If Kylo — in perhaps his sole moment of mercy — hadn’t reached out to her and offered to train her, she wouldn’t have found the strength to defeat him. 

”I’ve waited too long,” Master Skywalker said. “I've disappointed Leia, without a doubt. But too many people have died. The blood of Han Solo, of the villagers of Tuanul, of the citizens of Hosnia Prime — that’s on my hands.”

”The First Order did that,” Rey said. 

”Nonetheless. I have...things to gather, but I’ll be along shortly. You should contact Leia.”

***

Rey did contact Leia. Leia, who looked unsettled, tense, even as Rey contacted her. “Rey,” Leia said, “The First Order found us. On D’Qar. We’re evacuating the Base right now. If you could head over...”

”Ri’ia,” Rey murmured under her breath. Then, “How did they find you?”

”I don’t know,” Leia said. “Lieutenant Connix is leading the evacuation, and Commander Dameron’s leading the air attack on the First Order fleet. Rey...get Luke and yourself and Chewie back to D’Qar as quickly as you can. You’re our only hope.”

Rey nodded grimly. “That’s a plan. May the Force be with you, Leia.”

”And with you, Rey.”

The transmission ended just as Chewbacca roared in joy and Luke protested, gently, that he was carrying heavy Jedi textbooks and Chewie had to be careful with them. Rey turned around, smiling despite herself at the sight of Luke and Chewie. (BB-8 was with Poe, who had thanked her for looking after his droid, and R2 was back on the Resistance Base)

”We have to go,” Rey said. “Quickly.” She ran a hand through her hair that wasn’t bound in her customary three buns. “My friend, Finn...he’s likely worried about me. And the Resistance needs us.”

”Obviously.” Luke looked quizzically at Rey. “You know how to pilot?”

Rey nodded. "I flew ships on Jakku,” she said. “I just didn’t leave the planet...until now, that is.”

”I see. In any case...you’ll have to show me what you know.”

Rey grinned. “I can’t refuse a challenge like that!”

She sat down, Chewie beside her, Luke behind her. “Chewie,” she said, “Ready?”

Chewie grunted an affirmative, and Rey fired up the ship. There was something exhilarating, she thought, about hitting atmosphere, and entering hyperspace — even if it meant later, when she emerged into a war zone full of First Order and Resistance ships. 


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first thing that Rey noticed even as she emerged from hyperspace was the simple, honest fact that the ships in space looked almost like insects flying about. The fiery explosions from the other ship blasts all but reduced the other ships to bits and pieces, explosions that Rey could all but feel through the Force. 

”Ri’ia,” she said to Luke, “Is that what it feels like?”

Luke nodded grimly. “Too well. It doesn’t get easier, I know that much.” A sigh. “We have to assist them. Stretch out with your feelings, Rey. Feel them.”

Rey did. It was admittedly overwhelming, feeling them all but wink out one by one. 

She could still feel the joy and relief that all but swarmed through the others at the very presence of the _Millennium Falcon_. Faith, that everything was going to be all right. 

Poe’s voice sounded over the comm system of the Falcon. “Rey! Stang is it good to see you...”

”Poe Dameron,” Luke said good-naturedly. “Imagine you. A Resistance Commander.”

”About kriffing time you showed up.” Even as Poe said it, trying to keep it light, Rey could tell that there was some sort of pain underneath. The sad clown, she couldn’t help but think. The joker who jokes because it hurts too much. 

”We need to buy the Resistance some time,” Rey said. “And take down that Dreadnaught, if at all possible.”

A huff from Poe. “Obviously. We’re in a bit of a tight spot. We just need to buy Paige and the others enough time to bomb this thing to hell."

”I’ll man the turrets,” Luke said. “It’ll be like old times.”

He headed down towards the turrets. Rey sighed. It was going to be hard, but she would man this ship. Draw the others as far away from the bombers as she could. 

Even as she did, she could feel First Order ships wink out, one by one. It wasn’t like Rey was a stranger to death. But it was different, really, feeling it. Feeling someone just cease to exist. 

The ships seemed more attracted to her than the bombers now. These ships, which Luke took out all too well. Rey thought, impulsively, of dying stars even as their presences faded. 

And then the Dreadnaught itself. She didn’t see it blow up. But she definitely felt it. Felt it, like an exploding supernova. She gasped; somehow, all these deaths seemed to hit her at once —

“Rey!” Poe’s voice. “Are you okay?”

Rey paused for breath. “Yeah.” Always that question. Always that strange, unfamiliar feeling she got, like she couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea of someone asking her if she was okay. 

She followed Poe’s coordinates that he gave her for getting into the _Raddus,_ and even as she shot into the hangar, she couldn’t help but think that that was one way to make a dramatic entrance. 

***

Finn met her in the hangar, practically spurting water everywhere from that ridiculous bacta suit he was wearing. Even as she hugged him, though, Rey didn’t care that she was getting soaked. That the nice new clothes that Leia gave her had gotten wet. Finn was here. Finn was _alive_. Their hug lasted long enough that she could all but sense Poe watching them — clearly happy but also sad all at once. Like he was remembering something. 

Rey wasn’t about to pry further. It was really Poe’s business. None of hers. 

”Yeah, sorry about that.” Finn smiled, a bit bashfully. "I know this is kind of...getting everywhere...”

Rey grinned. “Finn, you’re here. You think I care that you’re in that thing?”

”I failed to protect you...”

”Finn, stop that,” Rey said. “You were so incredibly brave. You stood up to Kylo Ren. You fought. You don’t have to win to be brave.”

Finn’s smile widened. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess not.”

Luke introduced himself to Finn. Finn seemed awestruck, just looking at Luke — and Luke seemed to be awestruck at the very idea of being a legend. Rey could imagine it. The feeling, like you were nobody — and then someone knew who you were. 

”You need a change of clothes,” Finn said lightly to Rey. Maybe a bit embarrassed as well; it was like he was realizing that Rey somehow looked pretty like this. Rey blushed. Even the idea...well, she wouldn’t deny that it was flattering. 

She wasn’t pretty, though. She was a skinny, starved girl with a funny hairstyle. Finn was gorgeous — the sort of gorgeous that made Rey think of a holostar. Like one of the main male characters of those holos she’d watched on Jakku. Rey doubted that she could even be as pretty as one of those female leads in those holos she watched. They were usually curvy, glamorous. She wasn’t that. 

How would Finn even dream of noticing her?

They entered the next room so Finn could get out of his bacta suit and Rey could get a change of clothes (she found she liked the teal clothes), and she still couldn’t miss the way Finn looked at her. She tilted her head. “Finn,” she said playfully, “Is there anything fascinating you see?”

”What? No. Yes. No. I mean...” Finn sighed. “I’m glad you’re back. That’s all."

Rey smiled. “And I’m glad you’re awake.”

***

It was in the Command Center that the group entered — and Leia looked speechless even as she took Luke in. Then, “Luke...” The way she sounded, it was like she couldn’t believe he was here. That he was alive. 

”Leia.” Luke walked forward. “I’m sorry I’m late. I had...work to do.”

”We needed you.” Leia sounded a bit tight. Rey wondered if she was trying to hold in her accusations. 

”I know,” Luke said. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I took so long. I thought that I could get information on...what happened to him. Where Snoke came from. That was why I went looking for the First Jedi Temple.” A beat. “I have some things, of course. Things that could win the war.”

”That’s...wonderful news,” Leia said. A beat. “You helped us. You and Rey...I doubt Commander Dameron would have gotten things done without you.”

Poe smiled. “I owe you both.” 

”You were reckless, Commander,” Leia said. There was a hint of scolding in her voice, but a hint of love. A mentor to her protégé. 

”I know.” Poe sighed. “It was firing on D’Qar. And us.”

”I know,” Leia said. “I’m not oblivious. But...we nearly lost some good people today. I didn’t want you to be among the dead.”

Poe nodded. He seemed to be taking it in, Rey thought, the idea that Leia was worried for him. She supposed she knew the feeling. Was that what people did for people they cared about? Plutt certainly hadn’t done that for her. 

"I’m just glad,” Leia said, “That you got back safe.”

***

It was after discussing their plans to head to Crait that the Resistance went off to do their own things. Poe spoke with Luke. “You don’t mind if I borrow Rey, do you?”

Luke nodded. “Just don’t lose her.” A wink. 

”Cute,” Poe said wryly. “Did you have time to practice your Dad jokes on the island?”

”Not all of them,” Luke deadpanned. “Some of them were puns.”

Rey laughed in surprise. Who would have expected the former Grand Master of the Order to actually make any joke at all? 

It was in a private room that Poe said, “They said you beat Kylo. On Ilum — that was the planet they repurposed to make Starkiller Base.”

Rey nodded. “I did. I’m not sorry.”

”You shouldn’t be. But...you saw him. Unmasked.” The way that Poe sounded, it was like he was barely trying to keep himself together. 

Rey furrowed her brow. “I did. Three times.”

“And Leia said that he killed his father.” 

Rey swallowed. Even that hurt. She still couldn’t understand it, the idea that Ren could have killed his own father. His father, who gave a damn about him. 

”She said she felt it. On D’Qar. That he was torn about it.”

Rey snorted. “And I suppose he can keep feeling that way while the First Order gives him all the accolades he wants.”

”I don’t know. From what I knew of B — Kylo, he wouldn’t have been happy.”

”You knew him? Before?”

A nod from Poe. 

”I’m so sorry,” Rey said softly. She couldn’t imagine. Being tortured by a stranger was one thing. Being tortured by someone you knew was something else. 

”Not your fault,” Poe said. “Just...was he in pain?”

How Poe could feel genuine concern, genuine worry, for the man who had done the same thing to him as he had to her...that was something that Rey couldn’t understand. 

”Yeah.” Rey would have been able to take comfort in that normally. Except for that look on Poe’s face. The conflict in him, tearing at him. 

”He wasn’t always Kylo,” Poe said. “Before that...he was a boy.”

”Everyone starts out as a child.”

”We grew up together,” Poe said. “Our families were friends. And I remember him. He wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t a Luke Skywalker type, but he didn’t have to be. He was funny — he had a great sense of humor. He was kind — helping others when he could. And he saw the good in me. Even and especially when I couldn’t see it in myself.”

Rey paused. Now that she thought about it, she remembered. “I saw you,” she said. “In his head. When I pushed back. He...” The images had been confused. Images of fevered, frantic kisses and Kylo — Ben — calling Poe beautiful. Images of times with Poe that seemed almost distorted by a sort of adoration for him — an adoration that seemed completely at odds with the fact Kylo had committed a war crime against his lover. 

”Did you love him?” Rey said. 

”You saw that? I guess there’s no use contradicting that. I did. In a way, I still do. I should hate him. But knowing he’s Ben, my Jedi...”

”It wasn’t your fault,” Rey said. “What he did. And he’d be an idiot to have you, to have his family...and just throw it away.” She paused. “He could have been something better...than he is now.”

”Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I was enough. If I could have stopped those visions he had, the moments he screamed in his sleep...”

”I’m sure you were. He was a fool,” Rey said, “Just to throw you away.”

Poe swallowed. “Thank you, Rey,” he said. “I just thought...I had to know, considering you saw him.”

”I’ll do whatever I can.”

And even heading to her room on the Raddus, it was still hard to wrap her mind around it, around one simple fact: that even Kylo Ren has been small once, had grown into a man who loved — before being consumed by hate. 


End file.
